


Then She'll Be

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the princess and the rover (tumblr prompts) [6]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle couldn’t believe it was Eretria singing, and singing what seemed like a romantic ballad. Her lips parted, because no way was she going to let this slide without a little teasing, but then the girl’s voice grew stronger. Amberle was captivated, suddenly very reluctant to break the spell the rover girl seemed to be casting over the forest and over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then She'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hi! a princess rover prompt: in their journey one night eretria starts singing little bardic songs and amberle is surprised and mesmerized by her voice... or sth like that... :)"
> 
> Also, lyrics are from the ballad [Scarborough Fair](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarborough_Fair_\(ballad\)). It's one of the only ballads I know, but I think it fit pretty well with the idea of the trio’s impossible journey to save the Ellcrys as well as true love and the like :)

They had ceased talking a while ago, knowing they were going to be riding long into the night. No use in wasting their voices when they still had miles ahead of them, nor in attracting unwanted attention on the road. Unfortunately, that meant Amberle had been bored out of her skull for hours now.

Once the sun finally set, it got worse, as she no longer had her surroundings to keep her distracted from the monotonous plod of the horses’ steps or the creak of the leather bridles. They couldn’t stop, but she felt her eyelids drooping as her focus waned and the need for sleep pulled at her.

Then the softest whisper of a haunting tune blew toward her on the wind. A shiver went down her spine at the sound, and she sat straight up in her saddle. Blinking in the dark, she looked around, tensing at the thought that it might be something sinister wanting to lure them off the path. The smooth high notes were soothing and unsettling at the same time, and a strange ache awoke within her as the melody’s volume rose.

Soon enough, she could make out words instead of just humming.

_     Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
    Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, _

The words that wafted to her on the cool night breeze, the more familiar the voice became.

_     Remember me to one who lives there,  
    She once was a true love of mine. _

Amberle couldn’t believe it was Eretria singing, and singing what seemed like a romantic ballad. Her lips parted, because no way was she going to let this slide without a little teasing, but then the girl’s voice grew stronger. Amberle was captivated, suddenly very reluctant to break the spell the rover girl seemed to be casting over the forest and over them.

_     Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,  
    Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, _

_     Without no seams nor needlework,  
    Then she'll be a true love of mine. _

The remainder of the verses followed a similar pattern–asking impossible tasks–and were arranged to the same repeating tune. She picked up the melody by the last verse, humming along as Eretria finished the song. The girl whipped around on the last line– _then she’ll be a true love of mine_ –staring with glittering eyes at Amberle.

With shortened breath, Amberle simply asked, “Do you know any others?”

Eretria cocked her head, pausing, but then answered, “Yes, I do, princess.”

“It’s…nice,” she responded, immediately wishing she had chosen a better compliment. Her tongue had tangled on all the words she had wanted to speak, however– _gorgeous, stunning, mesmerizing_ –and now she couldn’t take it back.

Eretria didn’t seem to mind though, a small smile flashing across her face before she hid it away again. “As Her Highness commands,” she said wryly.

Amberle rolled her eyes as the girl launched into a livelier tune, most likely a song sung in a tavern or around a campfire. Her voice did the song just as much justice. Still, somehow, she wished Eretria had chosen another ballad, something soft and yearning, because while this new song kept her awake, the other one–the one about love and the way Eretria spoke that word–settled her heart like nothing had since she had left the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [my main blog](http://kay-emm-gee.tumblr.com) or [my clexa sideblog](http://clexastories.tumblr.com)!


End file.
